evolutioniststonerpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowulf1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Evolutionist's Stone Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ivan Fisk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zale13 (Talk) 19:49, July 31, 2010 Hey Shadowulf, Thanks for adding the categories. I'm trying to make a page for each one of the specific abilites. Then we can make the Superhuman Anatomy page a bit smaller, because there would be a page for each one. Any ideas or anything? Zale13 16:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I have a few more abilities I'm gonna add; some have specific variations and faculties that people often consider to be separate abilities (like Wallcrawling instead of Adhesion, or Underwater Breathing instead of Underwater Adaptation) Shadowulf1 17:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Right. We might also need to split up all the abilities under Energy; I can't create an overarching strengths and weaknesses section for such a huge variation of powers. 667 17:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) As for the Energy Abilities page, and those like it, they should be kinda generalized, because they DO belong together, otherwise too many manifestations would arise. I think I can handle that page. Shadowulf1 17:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Done! I made an Energy Power Category. Okey dokey. And I did the strengths and weaknesses thingy for the Energy Abilities page. Rapid Regeneration Shadowulf, did you check to make sure that there weren't any duplicate pages? Regeneration Rapid .. Regeneration Um, okay...dang, I was hoping that wouldn't happen. Something told me I was gonna encounter that problem. Which would you prefer to go with? Shadowulf1 23:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to just move the info from your page into the old one.. Zale13 00:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You sure? I kinda had the idea it would be the other way around because technically EVERYBODY has the power to regenerate...it's RAPID regeneration that's superhuman, yeah? Or is that being too semantic? Shadowulf1 00:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I'll rename to page. or.. move it.. Whatever. Zale13 00:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ha, sorry for seeming a bit touchy about... Shadowulf1 00:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Its ok, you didn't sound really touchy, and you had a good point. One request though. Shadowulf, could you make your additions just a tad bit less encyclopedic? I mean no offense, your additions are great and highly informative, but they sound just a little dry.. Like you're reading out of a dictionary. Sorry If I offended you! Zale13 00:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No, Zale, it's no problem at all. See the thing is, you know that Superhuman_Phenomena.doc that I said Fitz had in the RP? Well, it's actually a real file. One I made, containing info on the numerous superhuman abilities. I planned on publishing it in the near future; that's what I've been copying and pasting off of (which would explain how I'm posting them so quickly). If you want to spice 'em up a bit after I add them, feel free. No skin off MY back. Shadowulf1 00:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I offended you didn't I? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend. Zale13 00:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No, no, really! It's fine, Zale. That's what I was trying to say. I already have copies of the sections I post here, so I'm not worried about it. Like I said, feel free, cause if they're different than what I publish, to be entirely honest, all the better. Won't kill me to see a few alterations... Shadowulf1 00:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Wheew Its hard to tell emotion from just text.. Zale13 00:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha... Shadowulf1 00:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Why on that side? (With conduction) Just curious.. Aesthetic purposes, really. Shadowulf1 00:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) http://evolutioniststonerp.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Precognition Zale13 20:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. You're now an admin. Zale13 10:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Have fun. Well, how the heck did that happen? (no honestly I'd like to know, maybe I can rig myself into control onto some other wikias, lol) Shadowulf1 00:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I made you an admin. The wiki-starter is admin from the start so... The reason I'm doing this is because... When I said "I give up" I meant on the entire site and all things associated with it. I won't have people acting like I'm some religion-hating fanatic just because I disagree with someone. I'll miss it to. I had fun.... Zale13 11:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Merger discussion. Hello, I'd like to discuss combining forces to build a dominant Superpower wiki. Combining the best traits of the superpower list, and Superpower Wiki. But without the failings. I'd like to talk with you, mainly to discuss importing your sites contents: www.thesuperpowerlist.com to the more stable wiki platform. My Idea is that one wiki could host ten thousand plus powers in one site. Complete with roleplaying, among other things. I have the spare time to make it happen, and the limitless ambition to persue the goal. Zane T 69 (talk) 01:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Are you an admin over at Superpower Wiki? I hate to be rude, but I can't really negotiate with somebody unless they're in a position to make the changes that they speak with me about. And to be honest, I'm a bit skeptical. Something tells me that the admins over at Superpower Wiki wouldn't easily be willing to cooperate with the likes of me and my friends over at The Superpower List. I've made attempts before to reach out. Of course, if they have made clear that they'd like to work side-by-side, then I'd be more than happy to do so, and if I let my friends know about their proposition, then I'm sure they'd be happy for the merger as well. Shadowulf1 (talk) 14:00, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh i'm a Founder/Admin on a new wiki. But a stable foundation is built, I wanna bring The Superpower List people in, along with one other wiki too a certain extent, as Phase one, I doubt the Superpower Wiki will merge inspite of its colossal failings. I may simply absorb it If I see a way. Your site is better, except for going offline at a certain time. I'm willing to make some of your people admins, mods. and import the few powers I created there (on your site) under the name: Rawr. My idea is that bringing your team in, first, then merging, or absorbing Superpower Wiki. Will end with us being a dominant superpower resource. EDIT: I'm also willing to tell you how to fix up this wiki, navigation wise. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:26, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your thoughts on our site, and this here wiki. I was wondering, though, what did you have in mind to do, as far as the merger goes? Would you be in control of the operation? And how would we go about adding concepts for existing abilities? We'd have to create new versions of powers that are already available for viewing on The Superpower List and/or Superpower Wiki, otherwise, we're just a copypasta site. And we'd have to come up with some new pics and whatnot, for the same reason. And it'd take a pretty massive effort to bring their fans over to us, or to attract new fans aside from those on Superpower Wiki. We can't expect to attract fans, let alone compete or dominate, if we just steal what other sites have already got. So, if I might ask, have you got a plan of action for something more creative, to make this new outlet distinctive and unique unto itself? Shadowulf1 (talk) 07:06, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, copying and pasting will be a big part, which is completely legal If you cite contributers on other wikis/sites. I researched that. Its an essential part of listing every ability. I figured you and a few of your trusted friends would be admins, bureaucrats, chat mods. I would make sure your people find everything about my pre built wiki acceptable, IE Rules, Category Filing System, Forum set up. Pictures arn't all that important, in the grand scheme of things, your site is great without them. We'll attract fans, and dominate, because we have all that info in one place. We'll link our wiki to other sites loosely related to superpowers, as affiliates, if they wont do that. They'll be linked when we cite contributer histories on there wikis/sites, either way our wiki wins. I assure you, and your people. It will be a successful project. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Before I go further, I've seen you mention a new wiki twice now. Can we see a link to the wiki you have in mind? Also, may I ask why you want to compete with and usurp the Superpower Wiki anyway? As great as it would be to see folks pay more attention to the Superpower List (and I do appreciate your kind words about our site), I'm still a bit curious as to why you'd like to help one party, and take down the other? Shadowulf1 (talk) 18:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Heres a link: http://abilitylisting.wikia.com/wiki/AbilityListing_Wiki I don't really wanna usurp them, I want to see a single, dominant resource for superpowers. The Admins there don't have the drive or the will to achieve that goal. There sloppy, lazy, and incompetent, their wiki is at its peak due to that. My hope is for The Ability Listing Wiki, to draw their people to it, the goal of building, being the best. It is practice, or will be to cite a copy and pasted pages edit history to avoid trouble. IE linking to the Original on their wiki. Doing otherwise is willful theft, and crime. Please review the Rules there, make sure their acceptable, or if we need to add to or remove some. I listed some proactively. Theres also an Example Page , you may wish to debate that. I'm also completely willing to build in an RP, via forum, and Chat. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:06, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Have you decided, or talked to your people? Zane T 69 (talk) 15:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I've talked with my people. They seem all to agree with me. Why exactly are you intent on creating a new superpower source? If you like our site, and have your reservations about folks over at the Superpower Wiki, why not join us? I feel like, if you really are intent on creating a comprehensive archive of superhuman abilities, we're quite capable of doing that over at The List. Much more streamlined, less confused than The Superpower Wiki. If you want to collect superpowers, work with us on the main site, as well as the Forum. I can speak from personal experience, it is very difficult to create an entirely different source, even with coworkers. But it gets easier if you've got numbers on a site that's already up and running. In short, you sound great to work with, but we've already got a good infrastructure to work with. You'd have an easier time going, if you don't have to scramble for new things to add or edit--the List is up and running, and the Forum is smooth sailing. Work with us, and our collaboration could produce some very memorable work, I think. Shadowulf1 (talk) 14:26, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you are capable of that, however your site crashes or turns off for me after a certain time. I think it does that for others too. Thats a problem that will hinder your site, your site isn't an entire community working on each others powers. That means spelling errors, and your quality suffers due to nobody compensating for anothers weaknesses, it limits imagination to that of one person per power. I know building a new resource will be VERY hard. I know i'l have to pull eight hour days, easy wasn't part of my plan. Due to a bad local economy I'l have the spare time to do this. Also I was a member of your site: My SPL Username Zane T 69 (talk) 17:00, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I know the site goes out at a certain time of day. That's not just a problem for you. It's a problem for all of us. I'm just saying, the solution can be more convenient than just building a whole new wiki. Trust me. I've worked on wikis before; it is a depressing business if you don't have the help. And let's face it. Neither of us really has the help that is sufficient to create a whole new site, in any amount of time that really feels like a payoff, in exchange for all the effort required. That being said, I do have some other plans and machinations underway, which might be of benefit to you, and all of us, if you stick around, contribute to the Forum, and help on the main site. Shadowulf1 (talk) 17:40, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I'l take that as a no. I was prepared to work alone, i'l do that till I can find help. I do hope I can list your site as an affiliate. I'd also like your blessing to list powers I created on SPL, excluding powers based on Twilight, I will of course cite your website, even though they can be considered mine under intellectual property, if i read right. I do however wish you luck, and I hope you wish me the same. Maybe once my wiki is built up, we can discuss info sharing. Perhaps I can advise on the SPL wiki, adding stuff in wikinav is easy, and I do want us to be on good terms for any future agreements. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:16, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, it might be a no, to working on your wiki (we're all really busy, and working on a brand new wiki, in addition to our existing site and forum would be a huge strain), but the offer still stands, if ever you decide to come and work with us. And to be honest, you've got our blessing to utilize whichever powers you'd like, with credit back to our site. Really, no hard feelings, though, we're more than happy to have your input, wherever you see fit to give it. We're glad to have you as an associate, and we look forward to working with you in the future, as time allows. :) Shadowulf1 (talk) 22:33, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I can use ANY powers? and list as an affiliate? It'll be a while before I add any powers from your site. I'v started absorbing SPW stuff, added two powers so far. Please look at my site, I credit at top of pages. Wiki nav editing is easy btw: *Tab Name, Like community. then **for sub listing ***For a drop down there. Let me know if you need help, or an opinion. Zane T 69 (talk) 23:31, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, if you provide a link back to the original page, or mention somehow that the page content was not of your own making, then you can make use of the SPL's content. And good call on the SPW absorption. Cause they started off by absorbing content from sources that referenced MY words, on another site. Second and third-hand references from me, so for any that use my wording, I'm behind you to utilize them, as well. At any rate, I'll make sure to keep an eye on your wiki. I really do hope all goes well. And if you'd ever like to talk again, you know where to find me, be it here, or on Facebook. :) Shadowulf1 (talk) 03:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:09, October 22, 2014 (UTC) In fact, as a sign of goodwill, I'll do you a solid. There was a superpower I created for a site that's not functional any longer (Activating Evolution, if you've heard of that). When the site went down, I lost all my work on that site, other than what I and others managed to salvage. As it turns out, a few powers there were taken, but never managed to be widely dispersed across the internet. So, I'm going to post a superpower that I created, that few other sites have ever featured. Granted, I have edited and tweaked the power since this version of the entry, but I figure it's the least I can do, for someone with similar interest in detailing superhuman abilities. I'll post it shortly. Shadowulf1 (talk) 01:29, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, here or on my site? Because I added 400+ pages today, i'm just wondering. Still gotta fix em up since I mass copied. Zane T 69 (talk) 01:59, October 23, 2014 (UTC) On your wiki. I'll give it to my site first, and also to another site I favor, but you will get it second. Shadowulf1 (talk) 20:39, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay, you may be surprised how many pages I put on my wiki. EDIT: Please don't fix red links they'll themselves during next phase. Also, can I delete the link to my page from this talk page? It'll help me, when I finish absorbing SPW, I can add SPLs powers, while citing of course. Then i'l be ready for any challenges from non-allied superpower resources. Zane T 69 (talk) 21:27, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Your list is certainly impressive. But the power I'm going to share with you, isn't one that's found in many places elsewhere on the internet. In fact, it's only in two other places. So, I'm adding it first to the Superpower List, then on your wiki, then on another friendly wiki I'm affiliated with (the HeroesRP). You might also want to extend yourself to them, and make use of their resources. They're not as popular as SPW, but way less cynical and skeptical of potential allies. Anyhow, adding the power shortly. Have a great day. :) Shadowulf1 (talk) 18:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I will try forming an alliance. I wanna add all of SPWs powers, then add or incorporate SPLs powers into those. When all done should list 6.5k+ powers. Also thank you for your contribution. Zane T 69 (talk) 21:37, October 24, 2014 (UTC) More than happy to be of assistance. :) Shadowulf1 (talk) 21:38, October 24, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't successful, I had it deleted. You can delete the "Merger discussion" talk thread if you want. Also don't you and several others on SPL play runescape? Zane T 69 (talk) 17:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry to hear about your wiki not working, but if you'd like, you can sort of merger with us still. If you haven't already, feel free to make a username for the Forum ( http://superpower-list-forum.2863604.n2.nabble.com/ ) and join us on Facebook [ https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Superpower-List/183519238334557 ] I may in the future right now i'm focused on Runescape, thats why I brought it up, thought I read that some SPL users played it. Figured I could establish friendships, maybe even discuss future mergers, or collaberations. Zane T 69 (talk) 04:56, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, no prob. Well, if ever you'd like to contact us, you know where to find us. And you can even look me up on my Facebook page and message me there. I'm more than willing to lend an ear, and I can introduce you to the other Listers, so you can chat with them about whatever. :) Shadowulf1 (talk) 02:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply I'm not very active on Wikia right now, i'm mainly playing Runescape. I did however favorite the wiki, i'm afraid I wont be much help at all, I burned bridges by trying to replace the superpowerwiki. Haven't edited much on others, just focused on maxing my RS account.